Unexpected Relief
by Mevenia
Summary: What began as temporary stress relief, surprisingly turns into something more satisfying.  Set in "But for the Spring" AU, before Chapter 3.  Warnings: dark but not a non/con and the characters are 50  years old.


Warnings: Hitsu/Hiyo Lemon

I do not own anything that is Bleach nor do I profit from my admiration

* * *

She wanted to hide, attack, bolt out of the room and throw herself into Shinji's arms, or Lisa's, or even stupid Kisuke's, anything and anywhere but here at this moment, in this state. Her hair was already down for the night, the thick blonde strands refusing to untangle as she battled them into submission. Lisa usually helped her manage her unruly mane, quietly mothering her even after all these years, showing an unexpected gentleness that Hiyori didn't even know she wanted or needed in her savage, defensive little world. Because of her vulnerability to the unknown, always hidden by violence and angry shouting, she had been caught by surprise when he silently showed up, boldly opening the door without invitation, himself unsure as to why he was even there.

Unnerved by his silence, Hiyori reverted to what was familiar, being loudly on the offensive, grabbing and throwing the closest thing at hand – her smooth teak hair brush with soft boar bristles – at his head.

"What the hell baldy! Get outta here, you don't come invade a lady's room at night!" Her voice wavered slightly and she silently cursed herself for showing such weakness. To be honest, his appearance completely unnerved her and she couldn't say for sure what she wanted to happen next.

H e didn't flinch as the brush crashed behind him narrowly missing his temple, though his eyebrow began to twitch in irritation. Unconsciously he clenched his hands into fists to physically restrain himself, he hadn't come here to get into an argument or to fight.

Nervous, Hiyori marched over to glare at him, pulling a soft slipper off in the process and smacked him once, twice before finding her arm grasped firmly by cool, strong fingers. Instinctively she jerked her arm back, trying to get away as her skin burned from his hand though his touch was cool and his grip was not meant to hurt. When he refused to let go of her wrist, she went still, her body shivering under his intense gaze as he deliberately pulled her close, his other hand gently nestling in the small of her back. The simple contact sent a spark up her spine, her body reacting separately from her mind as it pressed back into the light pressure of his touch.

Her hollow screaming, Hiyori suddenly pushed forward into the firm body, her hips grinding unconsciously against his as her free hand buried itself in his thick, snowy tresses. Tilting her head back slightly, she closed her eyes as she felt the barest of touches against her lips, hesitant and unsure as the stoic captain waited for a parting invitation. For a split second before she could stop herself, Hiyori thought about Shinji before quickly shoving the irritating blonde from her mind. Relaxing into the strong arms that encircled her, Hiyori gently nipped at his cool lips, teasing with her tongue and moving her still captured hand to grip his captain's haori.

Her lips tasted fiery, like cinnamon and cayenne at the same time, unfamiliar and intoxicating. Groaning softly, something within his icy resolve finally relented and broke as he kissed her wildly, years of yearning and loneliness overwhelming the prodigy until he pulled the smaller vizard into his arms and carried her to the futon and impatiently pushed her down roughly.

Hiyori fought the rush of panic as she felt his weight on top of her, his legs entangling hers as he braced himself on his arms. As if just realizing the position he put them in, he pulled back to rest his forehead against the pillow, his teal eyes squeezed tightly shut as he fought the onslaught of emotions coursing through him. He never lost control, he was Hitsugaya Toshiro, taichou of the tenth division, prodigy and wielder of the most powerful ice zanpakuto. Yet here he was brought to his knees in a moment of weakness by a belligerent, loud, half-hollow, foul-mouthed _bitch _he had only known a few weeks and who stubbornly and insistently needled him at every turn. Unlike his bubbly fukutaichou, Hitsugaya had no idea how to handle the spitfire, his position unimpressive and his demeanor unintimidating. She had called him a pervert for fuck's sake. Except every night for the past month he dreamed of all sorts of perverted things he wanted to do with her…to her. Unsure of her relationship with the vizard ex-captain of the fifth division and unsure of what would soon happen in the war with the successor bastard traitor ex-captain of the same division, he had tried to ignore his growing frustration until he felt his already frayed nerves would snap from the strain.

Hiyori hesitantly moved her head to look at him, his emotions warring across his scowling features. Moved by unfamiliar urges, her traitorous body moved to kiss along his jaw line softly, her full lips smirking as he groaned and moved against her. Experimentally she licked the shell of his outer ear, his stilted breathing and soft pants encouraging her to grow ever bolder. She moved to suckle and nip on the sensitive lobe before her eyes fixated on his pulse, flickering erratically on his neck just above the collar of his shitagi. Before she could do anything he sat up, startling her with the intensity of his teal eyes before grabbing her and pulling her roughly up into a savage kiss - one of extreme confidence, blatant possessiveness and a touch of desperation. Releasing her, the snowy captain glared down at her, his breathing harsh before he muttered a quick "Sorry" and fled the room.

The next day Hiyori was in a foul mood, snapping at everyone she saw, particularly Matsumoto, while avoiding an equally foul-tempered Hitsugaya. Their one interaction nearly ended with bankai and Hollow mask but an inadvertent interruption by the bubbly fukutaichou gave Hitsugaya the opportunity to walk out, leaving a fuming Hiyori throwing tea cups and then the mostly full tea pot after him.

Two nights later, Hiyori felt the chill of his reiatsu hovering just outside her door, the sudden urge to bolt overwhelmed by an unexpected eagerness to see him. As the shoji door slid open, Hiyori steeled herself from turning to meet his intense gaze, cursing herself as she balled her hands into fists to keep them from trembling. When he didn't move from the doorway, she finally turned, ready to unleash a slew of insults when any urge to yell was quickly smothered at the sight of him. He was still in uniform, Hyorinmaru strapped to his back and a look so reluctant and unsure she almost felt the urge to hug him. _Almost._

Staring at him, Hiyori took in the rigid stance of his shoulders, the jaw clenched so tightly she could see the muscles straining, the deepening chill of the room as his reiatsu flickered uncertainly. Getting up, she moved to stand in front of him, unsure whether to invite him in or tell him to leave, when he reached out with both hands and suddenly pulled her close. Like before, the action caught her by surprise in its forwardness and in its impulsiveness. Hugging her tightly, his entire body melted against hers as she briefly struggled to hold him up. Instinctively her arms encircled him as she buried her nose in the soft white hair, a warm feeling similar to relief stole over her as she felt some of the tension slowly ease from his body as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I know I'm not the one you want, and in all fairness, I yearn for another as well." He said slowly, his voice husky with the confession. She wasn't dumb, she knew his history with his childhood friend but woman's intuition had immediately realized the stupid girl would never return his feelings.

"It's…s'…s'okay, Toshiro. I'm okay with it. With all of it." Her voice held a note of sadness as she realized that though Shinji loved her in his own way, he would never return her feelings either. The arms tightened around her as if he also detected her realization and she let him gently pick her up without protest to carry her to the futon, carefully setting her down as he lifted Hyorinmaru from his shoulders. Fascinated, she watched him take off his haori and methodically fold it, his shihakushou and shitagi following, leaving on his hakama after a moment of hesitation. Turning back to her, he carefully reached out and lifted the edges of her light green nightgown, a gift from Rose early in their exile. He waited patiently as she hesitated, finally raising her arms and closing her eyes as he slowly pulled the soft material over her head and folded it next to his haori. Instinctively she covered her modest chest with one arm as he turned back to gaze at her nearly nude form, her shyness arousing and almost comforting. He moved to the edge of the futon, dropping to his knees as he carefully pulled her to the edge of the mattress and angled his way between her thighs. Patiently he waited for her to meet his eyes, just inches from hers. It was important to him that she want this equally, even if the rational part of his brilliant mind understood that they both had no intention of doing anything beyond relieving years of pent up stress.

Keeping one arm firmly over her breasts, she shyly reached down to brush her fingers over his abdomen, ghosting over the lean, developed muscles that shifted with every heated breath. When she finally looked up at him, his eyes were squeezed shut and his nostrils flared slightly in an effort to control his breathing. Her fingers were driving him crazy, slightly ticklish and exploring bare skin that had never before been touched. Finally, she slipped her fingers into the folds of his obi and tugged at the material, her eyes wide as he carefully watched her through his lashes. Holding himself still, it took every ounce of his legendary control to not grab her, slam his mouth to hers and ravage her senseless. Instead, he slowly knelt down, feeling the loosened material pool around his knees and reached out to pull her close enough to kiss, his tongue probing and teasing as he played out his more modest fantasies. She tasted achingly spicy and he found it completely addicting. Tearing his mouth away he roamed down her throat, pausing briefly to suckle on her collarbone, her eyes closed as she whimpered softly. Sword calloused hands gently rubbed up and down her spine as he waited patiently for her to overcome her modesty. Nuzzling her neck, he moved back up to her ears, reveling in the small gasps and moans he forced from her as he continued to nip and suck gently, holding back the urge to mark her pale skin violently in a sudden rush of possessiveness.

Everywhere his lips touched her skin burned, sensations running through her body that caused reactions she had no control over. When he kissed her lips, heat pooled in her belly, when he bit her collarbone, she fought to breathe, and when he nuzzled just below her ear, her whole body trembled uncontrollably. Unsure what she even yearned for, she grew frustrated at the languid pace he kissed her, at how slowly his hands rubbed up and down her sides and she suddenly forgot her shyness in order to pull his head up for a long, smoldering kiss that left her breathless and desperately wanting more.

With one arm wrapped around her slender waist, he carefully moved her away from the edge and climbed over her, never breaking their kisses, to settle somewhat awkwardly between her hips once more. Tearing his mouth away he roamed down her throat again, his tongue dragging a trail to her pert breasts before he broke contact and earned another whimper. Experimentally he rubbed one rough thumb over a dusky peak, smiling against her skin as she hissed under his touch. Trailing his tongue once more down the valley between her breasts, he brushed soft kisses on one heaving mound before moving to tease the erect nipple with his tongue, grunting as her hands yanked his hair and her back arched sharply. Gently he grazed his teeth over the hardened bud, instantly growing hard as she cried out and pressed herself up to meet him. Moving his hands up her body, he gently but insistently pulled her hands above her head, pinning them there as his mouth alternately ravaged her now swollen breasts.

"Tosh-shi-"

Hiyori gasped softly as liquid fire raced through her veins, her breath hitching every time his sharp teeth nipped, her small hands clinging to his, anchoring her writhing body under his onslaught. Pausing to look up at her, Toshiro smirked briefly, the sight of her burning beneath him more satisfying than anything he'd ever imagined. Moving back up to seal her bee-stung lips with his, he released her hands to cup her face, gently brushing one thumb over her cheek as she buried her hands in his hair. Deepening the kiss, Hiyori licked at his bottom lip, willingly giving him entrance as he tasted her sweetness with a desire that left them both breathless. Pulling back he tried to slow his ragged breathing as he gazed down at her lust blown pupils, her honey gold eyes warm and shimmering with passion.

"Hiyori-san, I…" He scowled as he closed his eyes and cursed quietly under his breath, embarrassed and once again uncertain. Hesitantly, Hiyori shifted under him, arching her hips up to grind against his groin, smiling softly as he groaned at the contact.

"Toshiro, I want this, I _need_ this, and I know you do to. We're not the kids everyone thinks we are."

Swiftly he looked up, his teal eyes sparking with intensity. "I've never-"

"Neither have I." She stated simply and tugged his hair for another kiss. Bracing himself on one arm, Toshiro ran his palm down the length of her arm, pausing to twine his fingers with hers before trailing down her side. Sitting up, he continued to trace his hands along one silky thigh, bending her leg at the knee to rest a slim ankle against his shoulder. Continuing to study every line of her firm body, he ghosted his fingers along her naval, smiling unconsciously as she sucked in a breath. Tracing his fingers along the top line of her underwear, he marveled at the odd piece of clothing but figured it was another of her human habits and hooked one finger under the elastic waist band. Watching her reaction, he slowly inched the material down until it bunched at the junction of her leg and hip. Moving to the other side he did the same thing, inwardly smiling as he saw her hands fist themselves in the sheets.

Littering kisses along the smooth lines of her hips, he jerked up as he felt fingers dig sharply into his shoulders. The quick burn of nails fractured his control and in one smooth motion he ripped the delicate white material of her underwear from her hips. Pulling away, Hitsugaya quickly untied his obi and pushed his hakama down, grunting as Hiyori sat up with him, her hot mouth closing on one sensitive nipple. He scowled as his mind fuzzed over and his feet became tangled in the folds of material as he struggled to concentrate on ridding himself of the last piece of clothing. Finally he kicked off his fundoshi and turned a predatory eye on the girl between his legs. Grabbing her hips, he quickly flipped them over, falling on his back and anchoring Hiyori to straddle his hips. Groaning, he closed his eyes as she squirmed on top of him, her wet heat teasing as he fought to stay in control of his body. Looking up, he saw that she had covered her chest again, a faint blush tinting her cheeks as she looked away from his intense gaze.

"Don't." He said softly, his brow furrowing as he reached up gently and pulled her arm down, marveling at her tight, firm body. "You're…beautiful." He said softly in surprise, the word unfamiliar and foreign to them both.

Holding her wrist gently, he trailed his other fingers across her collar bone, down her sternum, and under one soft curve, marveling at the body she deliberately hid under track suits and something called a sports bra. She squirmed under his explorations and inadvertently brushed against his twitching arousal forcing a labored groan from him. Her eyes lit up and her shy smile grew sly, sending tremors of excitement and fear down Hitsugaya's spine.

Slowly Hiyori ground her hips against him, smirking as his head fell back and he closed his eyes, his cock beginning to throb painfully at the friction. Placing her hands on his chest, she bit her bottom lip as she rubbed herself against him again, quickly realizing that her actions had the same effect on her as well. So lost in the sensations flooding her body, she hardly noticed when strong hands gripped her hips again, guiding her motions as she quietly whimpered, her confidence growing as they both strained and yearned for release together.

Suddenly, Hitsugaya sat up, one hand tangling in her hair to force her lips to his, wild and unyielding as she gave him control, her own hands frantically grabbing his shoulders as he flipped her on her back. Pulling back once again to look down at her, he brushed his fingers over her lips, gasping quietly as she sucked them into her hot, wet mouth. As she sucked on two of his fingers, she watched as he closed his eyes tightly and his hips pushed against her unconsciously. Sucking harder, she tongued the tips, rubbing against them as she continued to suckle, slightly disappointed when he opened his eyes and pulled them from her mouth with a wet pop. Watching her, he moved his now wet fingers down her body to press gently against the slick heat between her legs. Her breath hitching, she felt him push one finger in slowly, the slight stretch delicious as she squirmed around the invasion. Instantly she wanted more, arching against him as she tried to beg with her eyes what her pride would not allow her to say out loud. Driven by need, she wrapped her slender legs around his waist and scratched her nails down his back, earning a muted grunt form the icy captain.

"Fuck Hiyori, do that again." He panted, surprised that he liked it and that he wanted more, the momentary pain sharpening his senses as more of his control fractured. She whimpered erotically as he added another finger into her dripping heat, slowly exploring her as she raked her nails down his back, the initial pain turning to searing pleasure instantly, making his cock throb with each swipe. Pulling his fingers nearly out, he added a third, feeling her body stiffen as she tried to relax against him, her eyes fierce in concentration. As he felt her slowly loosen, he brushed the sensitive nub hidden in her folds with his thumb, alternately rubbing and digging gently as his fingers stretched and spread inside her. Acting on instinct, Hiyori's narrow hips bucked up and she tightened her legs, trapping his arm between their bodies as she clung to his shoulders and suddenly sank her sharp teeth into his neck.

"FUCK!" Hitsugaya growled as he arched back, the sharp pain shooting through his limbs, setting everything on fire as he roughly pulled out and pried her legs from around his waist. Grabbing his shaft, he lined the leaking tip against her heat and without further thought, snapped his hips forward and sank fully into her tight walls.

Her ragged cry instantly cut through his lust induced haze and he cringed at the obvious pain in her voice. Unsure of what to do he leaned down and kissed her again, his hands gentle as he cupped her face and muttered incoherently to her between soft kisses, trying to ignore the building urge to move his hips.

"Toshiro…" Hiyori whispered, her voice still tight with pain as she squirmed a little underneath him. Gritting his teeth, he resisted the urge to pull out and slam back into her and after a second managed to respond roughly. "What."

"Bite me."

"What?" Unsure if he heard correctly, he opened his eyes to meet her gaze, more unsure if he could do as she asked.

"Bite. Me."

Cautiously he licked his lips, remembering the feel of her own teeth sinking into his flesh and her nails digging into his back. Leaning down, he suckled her neck softly before he sank his teeth down hard. Instantly, her body went limp, as if she had been wound too tightly and the spring finally broke. He arched as her nails raked his back and she let out the most erotic scream he'd ever heard. Unable to stop himself, he pulled out halfway and slammed back in, now that his body was allowed to move, it refused to be restrained as he began pistoning his hips into the young woman beneath him.

"Fuck Toshiro, harder, harder….harder!" Hiyori gasped as pleasure exploded throughout her over sensitized body. She wrapped her legs around his lean waist, arching up to meet his thrusts as his sensuous mouth attacked her throat. Whimpering, she dug her heels into the back of his thighs, pushing him until she felt the slap of his balls against her as he pounded her into the mattress.

He was losing control, her tight walls were pulling him in and her savage cries and demands struck a nerve in him he wouldn't have believed he possessed. He was not violent by nature but he relished in the pain and pleasure he received and gave to the fiery vizard, he wanted to fuck her until she couldn't walk, wanted to bite her until she bruised, wanted to make her scream as he spilled his seed in her, and then he wanted to do it all again.

"Fuck Hiyori…I'm going to come…" He muttered as he began thrusting more brutally, the moans coming from his mouth unrecognizable as he felt her quiver around him, one hand yanking his hair as the other scratched his side, her own erotic cries hoarse as she clamped around him and shuddered, his name torn from her lips as she finally came in a brilliant burst of reiatsu. Thrusting twice more, Toshiro felt the damn break as his orgasm hit, his own cry ringing in the room as he felt his body go weightless in his ecstasy, his body spasming four times before he collapsed, spent and utterly exhausted.

After what seemed like an eternity, Toshiro pushed himself up and pulled out of her, grimacing. He looked down at her for a moment before standing and walking to his folded uniform and haori.

Hiyori watched him from under her lashes, disappointment and anger welling as she saw him put his clothes back on carefully, furious at herself for wanting more from him than a quick fuck. Slowly, she moved to lay on her side, pulling her knees up to a fetal position and squeezing her eyes shut as she waited for him to leave.

"Hiyori." He knelt down in front of her, waiting for her to open her eyes as he saw her stiffen slightly before relaxing again. "I know you're awake." He tried not to sound exasperated, but he didn't understand why she was pretending. Slowly she opened her eyes, one arm covering her chest as she refused to roll over and face him. "What the hell do you want now." She snapped, hostility attempting to cover her vulnerability. She felt his reiatsu flicker and she was horrified to feel her eyes sting and begin to blur. Softly she said, "You don't gotta say anything baldy. You can just go."

He waited for her to roll over, he could feel her loneliness through her reiatsu and he could hear the beginnings of tears in her voice. Just because he was unable to show much emotion didn't mean he couldn't read them in others. He almost smiled as he felt her reiatsu spike and was prepared as she rolled over in a huff, her eyes flashing in anger and her arm pulled back to hit him. Before she could connect, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up on her feet and close to him, kissing her fully as she squeaked in surprise. Just as she was about to deepen the kiss he pulled back and looked down at her, causing her to stumble against him.

"Tomorrow then?" He asked, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards briefly before he suppressed the urge to smile.

"Tomorrow?" she echoed, confusion evident in her eyes as she stared at him blankly.

"My place. And be discreet. Not a word to Matsumoto." He nearly laughed as he saw her face clear with understanding, only to twist slightly in a snarl.

"Che, I don't have to listen to you shorty." She scoffed, crossing her arms defiantly over her chest as she lifted her nose in the air, pulling back but not enough to pull away from his grasp.

"No…but Sarugaki…" he leaned down to whisper huskily in her ear. "You tell anyone and you'll never find out why I'm a prodigy at everything I try to _fucking_ do." He slapped her ass hard, smirking as she gasped and pressed against him before he left her disheveled on the bed and shunpo'd away.


End file.
